Blood is Thickening Endlessly
by freakyanimegal
Summary: BloodisThicker3. They were both fighting a losing battle. Both trying to escape what flowed in their veins, what pumped in their chests. But there was no escape, no escape from their own blood...
1. Chapter 1

**Well it's that time of year again..**

**Let the fun begin I suppose. You're lucky :P You get this early n.n**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Hush now, child…"

He fidgeted, anxiously peeking around his mother's skirt, restless in the brilliant moonlight. His mother's hand lay on his shoulder, the other slowly running fingers through his hair, delicate and fine actions, it always calmed him…

"Now, mother?" he asked, looking up at her, trying to keep his voice low like he had been taught.

"No, not yet…"

The sound of clinking armor, the footsteps of the sentry on his hourly patrol through the darkened streets, making his rounds through the sleeping city. The dark stone cobbles of the path were stained with the rain from earlier that night, making it damp, the water shimmering in the pale light, like oil, dark and slick…

"Never rush into it, darling…be patient…" she whispered softly, her voice barely a whisper as her soft fingers ran through his auburn locks.

He fidgeted again, sniffing. Sweat and flesh, breath, the pulsing of a heart beneath bone…

"Always let it come to you, always let it make the effort for your sake," she said, leaning down and kissing his cheek. "Never waste your energy when you're more than capable of making the dumb beasts capture themselves..."

It was an adult, a male, it was getting closer…

"Now," his mother whispered, giving him a small push to his back.

He stumbled into the alley, falling ungracefully into a puddle, making an audible splash. The boy sniffed and began to cry, wiping his eyes with his dampened sleeve. The footsteps stopped, as the guard had just walked at the alley's entrance, stopping and looking toward the sound.

"What-…what are you doing out here, little one?" he asked, approaching him over the wet stone, the water dripping from his feet when he stepped, sliding back into the puddles, rippling the light across their surface.

An older man, one that probably had a few children the boy's age, one that would have compassion for a frightened child…

"There there, little one…" he leaned down, scanning the boy for injuries. "Are you all right?"

He reached out his hand to move the child's arm, to scan him for any sort of wounds. There was gentleness, compassion, kindness…

Weakness.

The young boy lunged, ripping out the man's throat with his teeth. Blood gushed from the wound, the man gurgling as his eyes widened in one final expression of shock and pain, the life flicking from the orbs in seconds. He dug his fingers into the top of the armor plating, ripping it off with ease, clawing apart the sentry's chest and ripping out his heart, stuffing it greedily into his mouth, chomping down like a ravenous dog, bits of artery and soft tissues sticking out between his teeth.

"There…there we go," his mother said softly, sliding her feet gracefully across the ground. "Now what did we learn from this, my son?"

The boy looked up from his meal, blood staining his face and clothes. He tilted his head a moment, licking his lips, then grinned up at her.

"You can always make food come to you," he recited proudly.

"Yes," she smiled, her eyes glinting as they began to glow a dull red.

"I did good, Mother?" The boy bounced, dashing over to her and wrapping his arms around her skirt in a tight hug, his stained fingers soaking red into her white gown.

"Yes, my darling little Kratos," she cooed, kneeling down and running her fingers softly through his hair. "You did very well."

He beamed up at her, grinning from ear to ear. He did well, mother was happy; he was a good, smart boy, just like mother wanted.

"I'm a good prince, huh, Maetala?"

"Yes, Kratos." She smiled, stroking his cheek with a smirk.

"You're a very good prince."

He woke up shrieking, his eyes squeezed shut tightly, the sound tearing up inside of his throat, as if it could cut him from the inside. The burn- the burn! The pain! The horrible, burning, unceasing pain! His hands gripped tightly into his hair, shaking his head violently, shrieking at the top of his lungs, the burn in his canines searing, unrelenting, unrelenting- and the dryness- He was shriveling! Drying out! About to break down into dust-

His hand gripped the drawer and he nearly ripped it out, the entire drawer flying out and he snatched the bottle inside it out, slamming the empty shelf onto the floor before ripping off the top. He forced it to his mouth, gulping it down desperately, voraciously, trying to strain every last drop of its contents from the glass.

Once it was dry he slammed his fist down, sitting upright, shaking, gripping the glass neck so tightly it began to crack under his fingertips. He panted, staring unseeing onto his lap, his shaking hands, the red stains from the bottle on his sheets. He could feel it, the heart pounding in his chest, the pulse of its essence through his veins, his body, overriding him…

He had underestimated it…underestimated how much it would affect him…he was losing control…

His eyes jolted up to the door, smelling the arrival before they entered. The door slid open with a mechanical whoosh, an angelic drone floating in.

"Lord Kratos, Lord Yggdrasill is not pleased with your tardiness-"

He didn't think, didn't bother, and he had hurled the glass bottle across the room, slamming the angel in the face, the glass shattering, slicing up the flesh. The angel did not react, as it did not feel its pain, but he could care less what it felt. Soulless or not, the blood seeping from its face was just as warm as any humans.

In an instant he crossed the distance, ripping off its wing and slamming it into the wall, ignoring its monotone protests as he dug his teeth into its chest, ripping it open and devouring without thought anything warm that touched his lips.

And that was how Yuan found him a few minutes later, sitting amongst a litter of broken, hollowed out bones, shredded fabric and blood-stained feathers.

The two men simply looked at each other a minute, Kratos looking up from his place on the floor, the red fluid dripping from his chin. Neither said a word for a long moment, the silence seemingly eternal until Yuan spoke.

"Full?"

Kratos responded with a lick of his lips, getting to his feet and turning from his companion, walking over to his dressed.

"What do you want, Yuan?" He asked, wiping his chin with his sleeve as he began to dig for a fresh set of clothing.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" Yuan asked casually, tilting his head a bit.

"Could have used some more iron in his diet," Kratos responded with a grunt, dismissive.

"Well given that they don't eat that's to be expected."

"Hmph."

"You're losing control aren't you," Yuan said flatly, more a statement then a question.

Kratos stopped, frowning, looking down at the clothing in the drawer, ignoring the stains on his hands.

"…I can't run away from this, can I, Yuan?" He spoke quietly. "I can't run away from this anymore than you can run away from being a half-elf."

"Yeah well, difference is being a half-elf doesn't mean I go around eating people," Yuan said, nudging a bone casually with his foot.

"I haven't killed anyone," Kratos snapped, whipping his head around and resisting the hiss building in his throat. "The angels might as well be dead as it is."

"Yes, guess so. Guess that doesn't matter to you, hm? Just so long as it has a pulse and all…"

"What do you want?" Kratos growled, his lip curling up in a snarl.

"Yggdrasill's a bit irritated you're so late."

"Mithos can wait a bit," he snapped, turning back to his dresser. "It won't kill that brat to be a little patient."

"Well that's what I'd like to think but given that he's…"

"A maniacal, psychotic little prick?" Kratos supplied with a low hiss, feeling his irises begin to burn.

"Well yes, that," Yuan agreed with a dismissive shrug.

Kratos growled, turning from the half-elf.

"I'll be there shortly," he snapped. "Now get out."

"Should I have someone clean this up or would you just eat them too?"

Kratos ignored him, walking into the adjoining restroom to change into a clean garb. Yuan sighed, scanning the room, the shattered bottle and the angel's remains. This couldn't go on; the Seraph's friend had ceased being anything remotely human years ago as it was. From an angel to a demon was a rather unforeseen twist- to happen again- but...

Yuan frowned, seeing the demolished bed stand, the clawed fabric and the marks of his nails on the wall… No, he knew better. The Vampire King was just that, and no matter what they or any of them did there was no stopping it…

He was the King of Hell and it would rein him in if he refused to reign it himself.

Kratos dressed himself quickly, trying to ignore the pulse of the heart in his body. The irritation, the pent up aggression- rage, against Mithos had cracked into his system the second Yuan had entered, and with every beat of his heart that rage only seemed to magnify itself.

He left quickly, striding for the room with his eyes locked solely on the path before him. He had to; he had to focus on something, anything, to distract himself, to keep in control…

So it was he slipped into the room, feeling the eyes on him, feeling his heart pounding. It was…'his' heart now, after all…just like the only heart Lloyd had left was the one that he himself had been born with, thousands of years ago.

"Where have you been?" Yggdrasill snapped in his usual, irritating manner. "You-"

Kratos' eyes narrowed, and the rest of the words his 'boss' said began to blur together. Why was he going along with this? Why was he taking orders from this – this obnoxious little brat? Why? Because he was stronger- …no, no he wasn't. Granted he had the sword, and he had light mana, so yes he was probably stronger but…but he couldn't kill him, right? No, he couldn't, all for the sake of that precious little seal. So then…

"Kratos! Are you listening to me-?"

He had had just about enough of this.

"Shut up."

Silence fell like a slap of cold water against ones face, leaving all those present both stunned and chilled. Yuan stared, his body tensed, and Yggdrasill…didn't take it well.

"You- H- how dare you-!"

"No, Mithos," Kratos hissed, his eyes beginning to bleed red. "The question is how dare YOU?"

In an instant the former angel crossed the distance, grabbing the effeminate half-elf by the collar. Mithos' eyes widened and choked when the hell-beast slammed him back against his own throne.

"You have the nerve to order me around when you know full well what I am?" Kratos hissed, not taking his eyes off the wide green-irises. "You've known for years, and you still didn't bother to think otherwise, still didn't bother to give me the respect you know full well I deserve."

"Kratos- Kratos calm down-"

Kratos smirked, a deep chuckle shaking through his body. His fingertips dug into the half-elf's flesh, drawing thin lines of blood.

"See? You treat me properly now that it's your neck on the line…quite literally."

He smirked, flashing his teeth as he felt the burn searing in his eyes. The heart- his heart, pulsed in his chest, as if giving him its approval for his actions. Then, why shouldn't he derive pleasure for this?

"You took everything from me," Kratos hissed, his smirk vanishing.

"Kratos-"

"I gave up my own race, and in return you stole my wife from me, and here you are expecting me to let you take away my child as well!"

His eyes flashed dangerously and he let out a screech, slamming Yggdrasill back against the throne again, the stone cracking a bit.

"I've had it- I've had enough of you!"

What he would have done right then he wasn't sure, but he didn't have much time to act at any rate. He sensed it, the smell, the movements behind him as the angelic drones went to secure him. Kratos snarled and dodged fluidly away from their oncoming attacks, Yggdrasill clutching his wounded neck, healing it quickly.

"G- Get him!" the Cruxian barked.

He was outnumbered.

That didn't matter.

The growl worked its way up through his throat and split through his mouth as a screech. In a blur the spiky-haired male shifted into large, obsidian scaled 'bat', slamming down the hooked claws on its wings on the approaching angels. He heard Yggdrasill panicking, noticed Yuan slipping away, but none of it mattered. He was in a bad mood, and he need to take it out- no, not need, want. He WANTED to kill them, so he would, because he wanted to. Why shouldn't he do what he wanted? What he pleased? There was no reason.

So enjoy himself he did.

His clawed feet would crush them underfoot; his jaws would snap them in half, tasting their blood, the myriad of fluids. The splintering sound of bones cracking in his maw, the feel of his claws slicing through flesh like butter, the smell, the glorious pounding of his pulse. Let them try to stop him, he didn't care, he didn't mind, he could eat his fill and more if they were so foolish as to obey their master, which of course they were…

Then the sting of light, angelic spells, piercing his side. He shrieked, tail thrashing, eyes sweeping the group for the attacker.

Of course…light magic, he'd nearly forgotten. Hm, it wouldn't be wise to stick around here much longer then anyway…

His massive wings spread and he slammed through them.

There was no point in staying here any longer at any rate…he was getting bored without screams.

* * *

><p>The sun beat down on him and his winced, straining his eyes against the light. The desert heat radiated against him, making him sweat profusely. He was in the middle of nowhere, the burn of the sun, the dry, choppy, suffocating air…<p>

Dammit where was that canteen? He fumbled for it, panting as he viewed the closed flask. He nearly sighed in relief, twisting the cap to remove it-

It wouldn't come off.

He flinched, and then growled in frustration, pulling at it again. Still the cap would not move, the sloshing of the water inside taunting him, drying out his mouth even more with every second he heard it.

"Dammit!" he cursed, pulling at it desperately.

He was going to die of thirst out here! There was water, precious water right inside this thing, right in his grasp and he couldn't get at it! His hands twisted, pulled, grabbed at it. No matter what he did it would not open and he panicked, growing more and more desperate, pulling it, tearing at it, and eventually found himself gnawing on the canteen like some rabid animal. He bit at it and finally he felt it, the liquid hitting his teeth, seeping into his mouth. With a sigh of relief and a shudder he quickly slurped, gulping-

The canteen screamed.

…Wait…what? The canteen- canteens don't…scream…

His eyes snapped open, seeing the wall of golden hair in the darkness, feeling his hands on shoulders, his teeth in a neck-

Oh goddess, not again!

He pulled away from her, scrambling back, panting as he felt the blood drip from his fangs. Colette jerked upright, hand on her neck, staring at him with wide eyes. Lloyd slammed a hand over his mouth and tore through his pack, finding the flask of Shrine Blood. He quickly swallowed a mouthful; shaking, staring at his pale hand as color slowly seeped into it.

"I- Colette- " He turned, feeling that his teeth were dull again.

She said nothing, bandaging the wound in silence. Lloyd shook, watching her, then scanned the others. No one was awake-

"Again?"

He stiffened, looking up as Raine approached, her eyes narrowed with concern and frustration.

"I- I didn't mean-"

"I know you didn't mean to, Lloyd, but this can't go on. This time you actually bit her. Who knows how much longer until you mature and change her? Lloyd …this isn't working."

Lloyd stared up at her, paling, his hand shaking as it clutched the flask. Not…not working? But-

His father flashed in his mind, the hand on his cheek, his red eyes.

_I won't let you be alone._

No- NO! This had to- this had to work- but…but…

He shook, looking over at Colette, whom Raine was now healing. The girl looked at their teacher and then at him, forcing a weak smile for him.

…He still wanted her. Since that night…since…since the day he was 'crowned' and tasted her blood for the first time, since the day he claimed her as his, as his future queen, as his bride…

Lloyd choked and wrenched his gaze from her, shaking, trying to get control of his breathing. She was right and he knew it. He was going to end up turning her, and he knew if he did- when he did- he wouldn't be able to… Even if he tried he wouldn't be able to save her. Kratos- he would come and he would take him away, her too, if he had changed her…

He didn't have much time to think of this, however, as in the next second a stone-bat dropped from the sky, bearing down on Lloyd. His eyes made contact and he choked, feeling the chilling surge of terror rush through him. He knew, looking into those horrible eyes.

It had come for its prince.

…**.Happy Halloween? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long, was having a hectic week -_-' well anyway, let's get going shall we? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Lloyd cried out, trying to scramble back. The others Raine and Colette both let out shouts, attempting to aid their companion and waking the others in turn.

He could see it, see through his familiar's eyes as the scene unfolded. It didn't matter much, he would be there in person shortly.

Noishe leapt between the familiar and Lloyd, growling, though his entire body shook.

From the place where he watched through the familiar's eyes, Kratos sighed, rubbing his temple. While he was grateful to the protozoan for trying to protect his child, as he had charged him, the animal didn't realize circumstances had changed. Lloyd wasn't human anymore, he was never going to be. Just like he had tried, tried to lock his nature away, futile attempts to defy what he was. There was no point, there was no escaping it…no lying about what you were.

The bat knocked Noishe aside, though abiding his master's whims not to injure him significantly. Lloyd was horrified, his eyes wide, his skin going pale with fear.

He would resist. He knew he would, knew he would fight it and try to escape…but…but there was no escape. It was his own fault, he realized, his fault for letting Lloyd hope, letting him dare to believe that maybe he could escape his own blood. He would remedy that, he would make up for everything, he would take his son under his wing and make things right. Protect him, teach him, teach him what he was, who he was, how this was how it was supposed to be…

How it had to be.

The bat was being attacked by Lloyd's companions, but it didn't faze it much. Though should the Chosen use an angelic spell it could be more difficult. It mattered little, he was almost there.

He touched down a decent enough distance away, walking toward the campsite, his eyes perfectly adjusted to the darkness of the night. The scent of blood met his sense, the Chosen, again…Lloyd had fed on her again, just tonight. Further evidence that he was doing what was necessary, what was...right…

Lloyd was desperately trying to slip away from the bat, and managed, finally, hastening to his feet and stumbling backwards. Right into him. Lloyd stiffened, turning his gaze back up at his father, who looked down at him with a set frown.

"K- Kratos-!" Lloyd cried, trying to back up again. "Wh- what are you doing? You- You said you'd leave me alone-"

"You bit her again," he said flatly, glancing over at Colette.

Lloyd stiffened, his heart catching in his throat.

"I- It was just an-"

"And how many more 'accidents' do you intend to have, Lloyd?" Kratos said with a slight hiss, his eyes narrowing.

His heart pounded violently- no- not it wasn't even his heart, it was Kratos' heart; this man's heart, his father's, the – the heart of the current Vampiric God. He stammered, trying to back up, only meeting the bat at his back. Noishe barked and whimpered, but rushed forward anyway, trying to get between the father and son. Kratos looked down at the animal who growled weakly at him, his four legs shaking violently.

"…You can come if you want, Noishe," he said simply. "But I've made my decision."

He grabbed Lloyd's wrist, the icy touch of his fingers causing his own blood to grow cold. Lloyd cried out right as a white mist engulfed them, blocking his vision of anyone but his father. Kratos didn't bother to say anything more, pulling his struggling son off into the mist.

Lloyd choked, trying desperately to think of something, to break away, to keep control of himself from this fear that was overriding his senses. This mist- this fog was the same- the same- the same as when SHE had grabbed him, just like this, leading him off to that- that hell-

"No!" Lloyd choked. "No! Stop!"

Kratos paid no heed to his son's cries, and the beat of leathery wings from above met his ears, almost feeling the bat flying above. There were more, he knew, three more that would be following, circling…

"Dad!" he cried finally, unable to shake the desperation from his voice.

The mist dissipated and Lloyd whipped his head around violently, trying to see his friends, but finding the surrounding area was completely different than where he just was. He didn't even recognize this place…

"Wh- How did you-?" he stammered, eyes wide.

"…My maetala was not the only one capable of such things," Kratos said simply. "I am the king, I'm capable of many such things. Though until recently I did not allow myself to use them."

Lloyd shook. What did he mean by that? What was he- no..no he-

"T- Take me back!" he managed to say, trying to keep the fear from his voice. "Dad, please! Don't do this-"

"You're a vampire, Lloyd," Kratos snapped, his eyes flashing red. "You know this. We tried to find a way to be human, it didn't work. It will never work. This is just something you have to accept!"

Lloyd flinched, withdrawing, gaping up at his father with wide, horrified eyes.

"Don't you understand?" Kratos hissed, furrowing his brow. "We're vampires, just as the Sages are Half-Elves and your friends are humans. That's just the way it is! It's how we were born! We can try to hide behind humanity all we want but in the end it's for naught! I played at human for four-thousand years and look at me! That much time and there was still no escaping from it!"

"D- Dad- but-" he stammered, desperate, horrified.

"There is no escape for you either, Lloyd," Kratos finished with a flat, low voice. "You're a vampiric prince, and it's time you started living like one."

Lloyd's throat tightened, going dry. The red glow of his father's eyes sent a shiver down his spine, and the taste of blood still lingered in his mouth-

Kratos snatched the flask of the remaining shrine blood from his pack, eying it and then Lloyd. Lloyd choked, making a grab for it when Kratos grabbed him by the collar.

"…Did you ever wonder why red was your favorite color, Lloyd?" Kratos said , his voice as soft as a snake's whisper. "Why you always seem to wear it?"

The teen's heart stopped beating. What? What did he- what did he mean? What was he talking about? That- that was-

"That – that has nothing to do with-" he began.

"No, Lloyd," Kratos said, frowning. "It does. You're attracted to red; you're attracted to it because it's in your blood, it's in your nature, it's in your subconscious…"

"No I-"

"That rush you feel in battle, when you slice through monsters and bandits," Kratos cut him off, eyes narrowing. "It's always thrilled you."

"I- tha- that's just because it's the adrenaline-"

"No Lloyd. It's not. You know it's not, you thought it was because you had no other explanation," Kratos said, frowning. "But it wasn't the combat that thrilled you…it was the carnage."

"Stop it!" Lloyd half-shrieked, struggling to get away from his father. "You don't know that! You don't know me! How do you know what I think-?"

He cut off sharply when his eyes locked with Kratos' glowing ones, finding himself unable to look away, unable to fight.

"You hid it well, and I know you dislike to see innocent people harmed," Kratos continued softly. "But you never once lamented over taking a life of an enemy."

"I- that's- why would I-?"

"Exactly," he cut off, eyes narrowed. "For all you believe you never felt even the slightest bit of regret or guilt for killing. Humans do, Lloyd. Half-elves, dwarves, elves, humans…all of them, if they have to take a life it haunts them, it eats at them with guilt, with regret…"

Lloyd choked. We-…he felt – of course he felt bad for killing- …right? Hadn't he? Hadn't he felt…

"At the Temple, at the Oracle," Kratos recalled his attention. "That was the first time you killed someone, wasn't it? The first time you ended someone's life."

The teen stiffened.

"You weren't phased at all," he said, his voice a whisper. "Colette and Genis were, I saw it, though they tried to hide it, distract themselves with the situation at hand. The haunt in their eyes, the feeling that they had done something terrible, even in self-defense. They thought to themselves, Lloyd, even if just for a moment, that they had to be some kind of monster."

"I…"

He- he had thought that too- …didn't he? He scoured his memories, trying to think- ..No. No…that had been the first time he had…killed someone. The very first time, and he had never, even for an instant, stopped to realize what he had done. How could he? How could he have just killed someone- enemy or not- and then not even cared…? His eyes widened, staring into the abyss, feeling his body beginning to shake. He hadn't even stopped to think, how could- how could he have been trying so hard to save people but then not even realize the value of the lives he himself had ended? Enemy or not- and they hadn't even been Desians. They were Renegades, they too, had been trying to save the world, even if it had made enemies of them; people trying to save the world as well and he hadn't even thought twice about it after…

"It's all right, Lloyd…."

Kratos' hand touched the top of his head, the deity's voice soft, soothing, yet chilling to his ears.

"You don't have to be afraid of it…" he spoke, fingering the brown locks. "It's all right. I thought so as well…thought it should be abhorred and hidden…but we don't have to, Lloyden…"

Lloyd's body, seized up, memories of her flashing through his head, her gleaming eyes, her smirk, her soft touch-

"It's what we are, Lloyd, there is nothing that can change that, and there is nothing wrong with it," Kratos said, pulling the frozen boy into a hug, fingering his hair. "We should embrace what we are, Lloyden…there is no other way for us to live, no other way for us to find true peace…"

"N- n..NO!" Lloyd pushed him back, shaking violently. "No! I won't- I don't want to! Stop it! Dad don't- you're sounding like- like her! Dad-!"

Kratos' eyes flashed dangerously, narrowing on Lloyd.

"I am not my maetala, Lloyden," he hissed, taking a step forward. "Unlike her I care for my son. I won't see you try to live a lie any longer, it will only end in pain for you."

"You think this will be any better? Dad-!"

Kratos raised his hand to his mouth and sliced his finger tips, drawing deep red blood. Lloyd froze, his eyes locking on the fluid instantly as his father held out his hand, letting the blood slide down his fingers, dripping onto the ground below.

"You like to watch it move, don't you?" he voice came, low, creeping through the air like a large cat stalking its prey. "You like to watch it slide…and drip…and you don't even have your fangs right now, Lloyd."

No.

He took a step backwards.

No he didn't-

Drip. The round little speck of fluid splattering on the-

NO!

He whirled around and broke out into a flat run. Get away. Just get away. Run away and leave it behind- this- maybe this was another nightmare. It had to be one! He wasn't going back to that! No! No no no-!

Then a whip to his legs, tripping him up, slamming him into the ground. The bat that tripped him up hunched over him, eyeing him, just waiting for him to make another attempt at escape. Lloyd cried out, trying to scramble away from it, only to back up into another. Their tails wrapped around his arms, holding him still as Kratos approached silently, calmly.

"I know it will be hard for you at first, Lloyden," he whispered, walking up to his child, holding his bleeding hand upright. "But in the end it's what's best for you…"

No! No no no-!

Kratos grabbed his jaw and forced it open for just a second, but a second was all that was necessary. He wiped a single drop of his blood into his mouth, and it the taste hit Lloyd's senses immediately.

His body didn't even resist at all when his canines sprouted in an instant back into fangs.

**Mind games are fun, aren't they? n.n hee hee hee… I always thought Lloyd never put enough thought into killing people, enemy or not…given how he values life you'd think that'd occur to him at some point. **

**Oh well. It worked to my advantage x3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three n.n**

**BTW in case any of you are interested, Crow T Robot made a BIT/Hellsing crossover called Colligation . Give it a looksee if you got time nay? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Kratos sat by the bedside, running his fingers through Lloyd's bangs as the boy lay still on the bed. The strain his body underwent at the sudden change had left him exhausted, and with the coming of dawn, he hadn't last much longer than a minute. At his side a bat sat, tail coiled around its body, watching the young prince sleep.

"Your highness?"

He didn't turn to look, knowing quite well through his sense of smell who was there, and exactly where he stood.

"What is it?" he asked flatly, not looking away from his heir.

"Forgive the intrusion, your highness," the vampire bowed. "I was just making certain there was nothing further you required for the young prince."

"No. Not as of now." Kratos said flatly. "You're dismissed, and I don't want anyone else entering these quarters unless I say otherwise. Are we clear? I wish time alone with my son."

"As you wish, your highness."

Then he was gone.

It hadn't been hard to find this place, not really. It was very obvious, actually, when one thought of it. In the depths of the Temple of Darkness the vampires had returned to, after Maetala had died at his hands. They had been expecting Lloyd to return, as their king, but they asked few questions when Kratos returned in his stead. After all, to question him, especially when carrying the prince's limp form, wasn't very wise. Besides…

Lloyd would be their king eventually.

The room was surprisingly well furnished, but unlike most undead, his species had always had a taste for the elegant. Given how long the small community of vampires had lived down here, it was only natural they had amassed an impressive collection of furnishings. Passing for human did have its perks, and theft was always easy when the funds were not available… This room was in fact part of a building of its own, as several near-mansion like habitats had been created in the depths of this temple…

It wasn't quite like his home had been, but it had a similar…flair.

When he had been young, he had lived in a castle, a citadel swathed in darkness and kissed by its vespers. There had been many bats, an entire legion compared to the quarter that remained to him now. That was back when their kind was strong, prevalent, when they did not slink around in the cracks of the earth. There had been many hunters, he recalled…people that came and killed them, if they could. Though during the war the idiots were much too busy killing themselves. Did they really think if they just ignored them, they wouldn't have interfered, especially with so much blood coming about as a result? Humans really were foolish…

Maetala had taught him how to hunt, how to feed, the various…'flavors' and what indicated them. What to prey on, what to avoid…though really there was only one species he had been taught to avoid.

Kratos frowned.

That was the only thing that had saved Noishe from his fangs, when he found him. A squawking, flailing bird, one wing broken and useless as he tried to get airborne. It was only a matter of time before some beast came along and killed him, killed the protozoan and ate it properly.

_"Their blood is poison," _he could nearly hear his maetala tell him. _"Kill it. Kill it before it kills you, but never partake of its blood."_

Would have been so easy to have snapped his neck, left him there…but his curiosity had been peaked. He had never seen a protozoan…

That's where it all started, he thought to himself, frowning.

He had helped Noishe, had healed his wing, had even taken care of him. Why? What had possessed him? Perhaps it was just the rebellious nature of a young boy, interested in an intelligent creature he had heard so little of, except that it was deadly. He had failed to see what was so deadly about a big bird, until Noishe had almost clawed his eye out upon their first meeting. Though if anything that had only served his curiosity more… Then it was through that, through his connection to Noishe he began to get glimpses of humans, of half-elves, eventually of the Yggdrasill's…

It should never have happened. He should have killed Noishe right there.

…No. He shouldn't have. While this was inevitable, he could not say he regretted sparing the protozoan. He had been a loyal companion and friend all these years, and he did not regret meeting the Yggdrasills and Yuan, though he did regret the years that followed. But…that path had led him to Anna, and Anna had led to the boy sleeping before him. His son…his heir…

His mother would still be here. If he had been like this from the beginning, Anna would still be here, with them. He frowned, his fingers curling tightly into his hands. If he had just turned her, made her one of them, he could have saved her. She would have lived, she would be there with them, right now, they could still be a family. Anna could have been his queen, and they could have raised Lloyd together, could have ruled together. If he had been this to begin with, he would have had the power to leave Cruxis years ago, to break free of these petty struggles of a twisted world. Lloyd would see; he would, in time. It was better to be this than human. Sure there was the matter of sunlight, but he could learn to bear it in time, but other than that what was wrong with it? Besides the thirst…but….

Blood was so satisfying anyway…

Lloyd began to stir, groaning, his eyes shut tight. The teen was aware of nothing, of nothing but darkness and an ache in his fangs. Nothing-

Scent.

Yes, scent. He could smell…smell someone there, smell the sheets around him, smell the room. He curled up deeper into the blankets, trying to soak up some of their comfort, their softness, their war-…no, they weren't warm. They were cool, cold….but refreshingly so. Like diving into a cool lake on a hot summer day…

A hand brushed his forehead and he whimpered, curling up into the mattress. It was comfortable and his head hurt, he didn't want to wake up yet. Just sleep, sleep it away, sleep and try to ignore what he knew had happened. As if he refused to open his eyes, then it wouldn't become real. Just sleep, just make it go away….

The lip of a glass met his mouth and he felt his head tilted to it, as the glass tilted to his lips in turn. The fluid trickled in, seeping between his teeth, over his tongue, a tingle of contentment shuddering down his spine. He didn't open his eyes, but he swallowed, gulping the sustenance like a babe from its bottle. Slowly his eyes opened, meeting the face of his father, who held the wineglass to his lips, the rich red liquid dark as oil in the dim light.

"There you are, Lloyden…" Kratos whispered, stroking his cheek. "Are you feeling all right?"

Lloyd stared at him. He glanced around the room, at the strange surroundings, at the bat at Kratos' side and the darkness that surrounded them. He knew what he had swallowed, there was no questioning it, and he knew what that meant. That was all he needed to know. So then, what…what could he do? What…

He closed his eyes and began to cry.

Did he look pathetic? He was sure he did. How couldn't he look pathetic, crying after just – after – but he was- he was so sick of this. He didn't want to do this anymore, he didn't want to be here, he didn't want to be this. He- he just- he wasn't going to give up, he told himself. He wouldn't, he couldn't, but no matter what he told himself his body would not cooperate, the tears flowing freely from his eyes as he choked and sputtered. For that moment he couldn't think of anything, couldn't plan anything, couldn't do anything. He was useless, broken, weak, tired… He had never felt so entirely helpless in his life.

"There there, Lloyd…." Kratos said softly, pulling him into a hug, rubbing his back. "I know you're upset…"

"L- Let go- Don't touch me!"

Lloyd shoved his father back, scrambling back on the bed until his back hit the wall. He flinched and hissed, grimacing at his self-inflicted pain. Realizing the sound that escaped him he shut his mouth tightly, glaring at his father. Kratos merely looked at him, his eyes a dim red, surveying him, like- like a piece of meat, like prey…

Kratos stood up.

"I'll give you some time to calm down, Lloyden," he said, his expression lax nearly bored looking. "I understand you need some time to accept, but don't worry…once you feed a few times you'll lose your abrasion to it. It'll go much smoother from there, much easier for you…"

"I don't want it to be easy!" he half-shrieked, aware of how his body shook. "I- w- what happened to my clothes?"

A set of black silken nightclothes sat against his pale flesh, making him even paler in comparison, and his usual attire didn't' seem to be in the room anywhere-

"I disposed of them for you," Kratos answered flatly. "…You're not to dress like a farmboy any longer, you're above that."

"F- Farmboy-? M- My dad made me those-!"

He barely realized what he had done until Kratos reacted. The King's hand whipped out and grabbed him by the collar of his nightshirt yanking him forward. Lloyd yelped, jerking and then freezing when he locked eyes with his father the irises blazing red. Had his skin not already been devoid of pigmentation he would have paled at the fire searing inside his father's eyes.

"I'm your father," he hissed, low, flat.

Lloyd stammered, trying to force his mouth to cooperate with him.

"I- I- y- yeah I know- you are, Dad, but-"

"No."

Kratos dropped him and Lloyd realized he had been hoisted up into the air, the bed screeching a bit as it adjusted to the sudden weight of his body. The teen could only stare, shaking, his body limp and the dried tears felt hot against his icy cheek. Kratos glowered at him, his eyes narrowed.

"I'm your father, raised by a dwarf or not, he could never be your father," he growled.

The empty glass on the bedstand cracked suddenly, splitting the side. Lloyd's eyes widened, glancing to the glass and then back to the vampiric king.

"You are _my _son, you are a vampire, you are a prince, you belong here, with me, with us," Kratos continued, and the glass cracked once again. "I'm not going to ask you to forget your past, Lloyden, oh no…"

The glass shattered, Lloyd instinctively drawing back.

"But I will make one thing very clear, Lloyden, and you will understand."

He hadn't even realized he had been staring at the shattered glass until icy fingers grabbed his chin, turning him to face his father. Kratos smiled then, but it was not a friendly gesture- no, that's what was horrible about it. It WAS a friendly gesture, there was nothing but genuine affection for him in those eyes, but that affection was laced with rage, bitterness..jealousy, even? Yes. Yes that had to be it, that had to be what had set him off, when he had mentioned Dirk, his other father-

"This is your life now, and you will live in the now," he said softly, is other hand snaking its way through his brown hair. "Trust me, Lloyden…the past will do nothing for you, not anymore."

Kratos pulled back, the teen remaining frozen in place. With not another word Kratos left the room, leaving Lloyd alone-

With the bat.

His eyes darted to the bat, which merely returned his gaze, the eyes boring into his. It cocked its head, flaring its wings and then slipping through the window, swift and fluid, like a phantom in its own right. Lloyd stared out the window, into the perfect darkness, then back at the glass shards on the bedstand. The large pieces had fractured, the remaining drops of blood seeping into them, like veins etched into their pale surface.

His arms wrapped around his torso, doubling over as he sat on the bed, his bangs falling before his face, brushing the silken blankets under him. He stared into the dark cloth, seeing the tiny strains of braided fibers, twisting, knotting together like the dark roots that crossed the woods where this hell had begun. If he hadn't gotten lost, if that- that woman had never have found him, this never would have happened. He wouldn't be here, like this, he would be with his friends, he would never have had to worry about this, he would have just stayed dormant- right?

Was…was that what Kratos was talking about? Was that why he had started thinking like this? Would- would it have, out of nowhere, someday have just triggered, when he was older? What would he have done, had that happened? Would he have hurt the others? Someone completely innocent? Would- yes.

…Yes, he would have, just like that girl in Sybak, just like the Desians he had ripped apart for the sake of that smell, for the sake of watching it spray into the air and fall.

He would have bitten Colette, he would have taken her for his bride.

A sob wracked his body and he dug his fingers deeper into his arms. He lurched and he felt like he was throwing up, but his stomach would not relinquish the contents. Why would it, after all? His stomach was just as greedy as his fangs, as his tongue, soaking in every…single…little….drop….

Did this make him a hypocrite, he wondered? After all he had said, to Colette, to Raine and Genis, that it didn't matter what you were, you were still you-?

No…no that was different, he told himself. Colette was an angel, Raine and Genis were half-elves, they weren't- monsters, they weren't… They were good people, they were still good people regardless of what they were. That…was that…even an option here, now, for him? How could he be anything remotely 'good' when he couldn't even make choices, when he couldn't control himself, when every instinct and urge in his body forced him to kill and- …and…

And no matter how much he would tell himself he didn't, he knew, he would enjoy it.

He'd enjoy every single bit of it, and when his mind screamed it was horrible, that only seemed to make him enjoy it more, for the very reason that it was horrible.

He buried his face in his hands, letting out a strangled cry in place for the urge to vomit. There…there had to be …there had to be something, right? There had to be- something- anything! He'd take anything! He just couldn't – he couldn't live like this, no, no he couldn't- he couldn't be this-

But he was this.

The single thought silenced the cacophony of the others inside his head. He froze staring into nothing, feeling nothing but his body shaking.

He was this…he…he couldn't escape it. He was everything Kratos had said, he didn't like it, no, but it didn't matter if he liked it or not, this was reality.

Lloyd sat, motionless, frozen, thoughtless, for how long he wasn't sure. Did it even matter? What did time matter, now? Time in some hell he would never escape, time when he would live for countless years, unable to escape the hell his life had become. How long, until he lost himself to it? How long until it swallowed him up as he would swallow mouthfuls of carnage? It wouldn't, he told himself, or tried. But Kratos…Kratos had had control, but it was only for…for just a while. He had slipped so fast, been consumed by it, had accepted- no, embraced it.

He shivered, tears brimming in his eyes once again.

How long could he hold on until he became like that? Before he became a monster too? He would try to resist, he would try to fight, he would try to hold onto it with all he could but…

But she had done it, she had broken him in a matter of days. Kratos had him now, for as long as he wanted…forever, even- no, not forever, they…they did die, eventually-

He froze.

Before that…Kratos would do it. He would…he would perform…the ritual, he would… Perform his inauguration.

His eyes widened, his heart beginning to beat loudly in his chest.

That- that thing…that thing inside his body, that thing had consumed him, had overridden him, he couldn't even fight, not at all. Couldn't resist it- he hadn't wanted to. He hadn't wanted to resist it, he had wanted to relish in it, to soak in it, to become one with the power- oh the glorious power-

He slammed his hands onto his head, shaking it violently, breathing hard as his fingers dug into his scalp, pulling at his hair.

No. No no no no no. No! He didn't want to! He didn't want to end up like that- he didn't want to-

He had to get out of here. Where would he go? He had no idea. What would he do? Likewise. But- but staying here, staying with Kratos would be to seal his fate. And he couldn't do that- he couldn't-

Couldn't….

His tongue licked his lower lip, the lingering taste tingling in his mouth.

It was good.

He collapsed onto the bed, burying his face in the pillow and trying, desperately, to wake himself up. That was all he had that could make him cope, the desperation of trying to wake up and the despair of knowing it was not a dream.

**Yay finally a full length chapter ! n.n Sorry it took so long but this was NOT a good month to write fanfics -_- soooo many tests coming up, ugh. Well anyway hope you liked n.n**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here's chapter four…hope I can get this done by Halloween…so many tests -_-**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, though I do have hiccups.**

**No that was not important.**

Lloyd dressed silently, not trusting himself to try to think much, just yet. He felt fragile, like at any second he could shatter if he put too much effort even into thinking. Take it one step at a time, some instinct told him, do what he could do first…

He tried to ignore the red and black satin attire that he dressed in, tried to ignore how it was stylized, akin to the outfit she had made him wear, like some demonic noble-

…He was one, some part of his brain reminded him.

He clamped down on it, pushing the thought aside.

One thing at a time…

Lloyd frowned, quietly adjusting the clothes. They fit well, but he'd be out of these as soon as he could find something better. His eyes scanned the room, again, far too fancy for anything he would ever prefer, but still drenched in the vespers of abyssal darkness. There were not that many sounds, just slight, creeping ones, of scuttling, of bones and shuffling undead creatures. He couldn't hear other vamps, they walked too softly, but he could smell them well enough…

Okay….he was dressed. Next step…get out? Get out then what-? Okay no, no just think…before he could do anything he had to at least leave the room. He hesitated and walked to the door, attempting to open it.

Locked.

Damn it, of course….

Now what? Those two words kept coming back to him, it seemed…'Now what? Now what?'

He didn't know.

Maybe…break the door? Or maybe the window would that be better? Go out the window and make a break for it?

What'd be best? What…

His face fell.

Maybe…he should just accept it-

Lloyd jerked, shaking his head violently, his eyes squeezed shut tightly. No! No- no he couldn't think that, couldn't- he wouldn't! Be- besides, he still had-…but..how could he go about helping to save the two worlds, alone? How could he do it helping his friends, when he couldn't be near them? How could he go search for other ways when he couldn't go out in the sunlight?

Maybe…maybe they would be..better off without him.

His throat tightened and he swallowed, lowering his head a bit.

All he was doing now was…dragging them down, putting them in danger. He closed his eyes shaking, his fingers clenched. He…he couldn't do anything, he couldn't do anything to help his friends or the worlds, not until he found a way to …to become human. Why…there had to be another- Kratos' bite had turned him human before, right? But then because of his vampiric heart he couldn't stay human without the blood or ...dying. Then what? What could he do?

He noticed then he had been licking his fangs while he was thinking, flinching, going to draw back his tongue then stopping. A frown set into his face and he slowly licked up the fang again.

Was he…being a hypocrite? Like earlier…about Raine and Genis being half-elves, and Colette being an angel, and he told them it didn't matter. Should- maybe..maybe was Kratos right, if only just about that? Was it okay for him…to be this? He- he refused to – to feed off a human, or a half elf or- or any of those. He wouldn't. He- if he had to, he'd just…eat animals, like..the pig. B- Besides, was it really any different than being human and eating animals? Sure it was a different…sort of…feeding, but…

But- but vampires were demons, they weren't even from this world- she had said it herself. That they were from Neflhiem, that- …wait…but…this world was…originally Neflhiem, wasn't it?

Was he being a hypocrite again? Because…demons or not some other races had been here first and then were locked up when the elves came, kicked out of their own home- was that right? He shook his head, frowning, trying to sort his thoughts. Okay well…right or not, he knew it was done with, and no one alive today had been responsible for it anyway. Everyone in both worlds was just trying to live their lives, just like they were- wait. No. Vampires weren't just…trying to live their lives, right? Because they hurt people- then again, besides her, he'd never seen a vamp hurt a human or a half-elf-…besides…himself and Kratos..

Maybe he…maybe he was wrong? Maybe they weren't all like – her, maybe they were just trying to live too? Maybe it was just his own fault…his own weakness he had never been able to control himself…

If so…couldn't he just learn how to control himself? Couldn't he learn how to stand sunlight and control the thirst just like Kratos had-?

That's when it hit him.

No. …No, there was no controlling it. If there was, it didn't last long, Kratos was the proof of that. Kratos…he obviously had tried, he had tried all this time, and tried with his mother, and tried to keep him human up until now even when it looked like he couldn't be. It was only now, only lately did he give up, once…once he had said he realized there was no other way.

His fingers curled tighter.

But there had to be…

"You're up."

He stiffened, feeling his pulse stop just a moment. Lloyd looked to the door, where Kratos had walked in. His attire was different as well, though reminiscent of the Cruxian garb, though with the dark colors he now wore as well. The teen's throat tightened, trying not to look afraid, not to be afraid..

"D…Dad," he said finally, mustering his courage. "Dad, I-"

"Sit down, we'll talk," he answered flatly.

Lloyd didn't move, neither did Kratos, the pair looking at each other in silence. The teen bit his lip then eyed the chair he had motioned to, hesitantly walking and sitting in it.

Kratos eyed him a moment before taking the chair across from him, scanning his son intently. Lloyd swallowed, trying to control his speeding pulse, knowing full well how clear it would sound in Kratos' ears.

"Dad," he said again. "Look…I-"

"I'm only trying to do what's best for you; you do understand that, don't you?"

He tried to ignore the tightening in his throat frowning glancing down then back at his father.

"I-…Dad I understand that , I do, but-"

"Then what is there left to discuss?" he hissed softly, eyes narrowed.

"Dad, look, I- I can't- I don't want to live like this, you know I don't. I – I just want to go back to my friends and-"

"You can't. Can't you understand that? Can't you see that?" Kratos hissed, his eyes narrowed. "I know it's hard for you to accept, but there's no other path for you now."

"Dammit just listen to me!" Lloyd snapped, a hiss escaping his throat. "Look- just because the other ways didn't' work doesn't mean there isn't a way! I-"

Kratos' eyes flashed red and Lloyd choked, his body tensing up, freezing.

"I've made up my mind," he said, his voice low, final. "You'll thank me, someday..when you understand."

"N-…n…." he choked, trying to force out his words.

"Why are you so insistent on this, Lloyden?"

"I-"

"Is it because of your mate?"

Lloyd stared, whatever he had been planning to say lost itself in his throat. What? What did he- ?

"Is that why you wish to go back, Lloyden?" Kratos said, tilting his head just a bit though his eyes remained narrowed, cold. "You want to go back to your mate? Colette is your bride after all…though it has yet to be made…official."

The teen choked, his throat seizing up tightly . What-? No- no that – that had nothing to do with her and- and she wasn't his bride! It-

"Come now, Lloyden," Kratos said, a small smirk cracking his lips. "Nothing to be ashamed of, you're more than able to take a bride at your age if you wish. Besides, you've already marked her…"

"M- Marked? I haven't-"

"You bit her, and you continue biting her, even without the intent." The king cut him off. "Perhaps that's what you need to be content, Lloyden? Do you want your bride? Then will you be satisfied here?"

Why wouldn't his words come? Why couldn't his thoughts cooperate? All he could do was stare and stammer like some dumb, witless-

"Leave Colette out of this!" he snapped finally, slamming his hands on the table before he had even realized he had gotten to his feet.

Then he was knocked back, his legs stumbling out from under him as he crashed back into the chair. It took him a moment to realize, as Kratos got to his own feet, glaring down at him, that he had been smacked.

"Don't," he breathed, eyes narrowed. "Ever raise your voice to me."

Lloyd trembled, touching his face as he stared up at his father, attempting to gather his wits around him once again. Kratos glared down at him a long moment, his eye blaring red. Finally, the ex-angel turned away, rubbing his face.

"…I'll have some lunch brought," he said quietly.

The teen didn't reply, shaking, finding his thoughts had fled him once again. Once again he found himself unable to move or think, trying to keep himself together by not 'existing' at all.

Kratos returned later, though he wasn't quite sure how much later it had been. His father glanced down at him, his eyes still red, but duller, devoid of the anger from earlier. He placed two glasses on the table between them, a bottle of that red liquid with it.

"It's animal blood," he said simply as he poured it. "So don't try to contest me over this as well, no one was harmed for it."

Lloyd choked, staring as the fluid seeped into the glass, filling it to the brim with tantalizing scent- He closed his eyes tightly, trying to ignore it, trying to find it in him to resist the scent. The…scent…

"There's no point in fighting it Lloyd, you've never once won against it and you never will," Kratos said simply, lifting his own glass to his lips and drinking silently.

"Dad," he said again, trying to ignore the ache of his fangs. "Please…"

"I know you don't want to kill people, Lloyd," Kratos replied. "I'm not going to ask you to, after all, your mother was human, and I loved her…but you need the blood of the living beasts, at the very least, in order to survive."

"Dad, please, I- you just said it, Mom was human, why can't I be-?" the teen contested, finally opening his eyes.

"I had thought you could be, I had hoped you could be," Kratos frowned, furrowing his brow. "But it was wrong of me to believe that, wrong of me to get your hopes up…it's my fault, I apologize…."

"No, Dad! Just-"

Their eyes locked again and Lloyd cut off, staring dumbly at his father. Kratos' eyes were glowing faintly, seated laxly in the chair with the wineglass in his hand. He stirred the glass a bit, making the blood swirl slowly, up and down the sides of the glass…

"Your companions will be fine without you," he said curtly, his eyes not leaving his son's. "You'll adjust, Lloyden…"

Then his eyes left, peering into the glass, where Lloyd's had gone as well, watching the liquid twist and swirl, ebbing and flowing…

"It's time you learn what and who you are and embrace your heritage," Kratos continued. "You cannot change it, so you must accept it, you understand that, don't you? I'm only doing what's best for you."

He brought the glass up to his lips again, sipping slowly, savoring the steady stream that entered his mouth.

"Now finish up, Lloyden…" His eyes flashed red. "I have plans for us."

Lloyd barely realized he had already begun drinking from his own glass.

**Yeah I'm not sure I'm going to get this done for Halloween :/ depending on how much is left I'll either continue into November or write the rest of it next year. Sorry about that just classes have been hell lately. Anyway hope you liked. n.n**


End file.
